48 hours
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Sungjae harus melunasi hutang-hutangnya pada Eunkwang dalam waktu 48 jam, atau Minhyuk yang menjadi jaminan akan dibawanya... #BtoB
1. Chapter 1

48 hours

Cast: Eunkwang, Minhyuk, Changseob, Hyunsik, Peniel, Ilhoon, Sungjae (BtoB)

.

.

.

.

Dua hari, empat puluh depalan jam, terkadang menjadi waktu yang sangat cepat berlalu, namun kadang menjadi waktu yang sangat lama. Empat puluh delapan jam adalah waktu yang diberikan Eunkwang pada Sungjae, jika dalam waktu empat puluh delapan jam ke depan ia tidak bisa melunasi seluruh hutang-hutangnya maka Sungjae harus merelakan anak semata wayangnya, karena anaknya itu yang menjadi jaminan.

Menghasilkan uang tiga puluh juta won dalam waktu empat puluh delapan jam adalah hal yang mustahil bagi Sungjae yang hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran milik saudara jauhnya.

Sebuah bohlam lampu muncul di kepala Sungjae. Ia segera berlari menuju ke restoran tempatnya bekerja sesaat setelah mobil yang ditunggangi Eunkwang – orang yang memberinya pinjaman uang sebelumnya – menghilang dari padangannya.

"Changseob hyung, kau tau Hyunsik hyung dan Ilhoon hyung dimana?" tanya Sungjae setelah berkeliling restoran dan tetapi tidak menemukan pasangan suami-istri pemilik restoran tersebut.

Changseob – rekan kerja Sungjae – yang sedang membersihkan meja hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tau.

Karena tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya yang singkat dengan menunggu HyunHoon, Sungjae memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Eomma, ada apa? Kok eomma terlihat sangat panik?" tanya Minhyuk – anak Sungjae satu-satunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, sudah, sekarang kau berangkat ke kampus sebelum terlambat," Sungjae sedikit mengusir Minhyuk.

Ia memang tidak ingin anaknya mengetahui perihal hutang-hutangnya pada Eunkwang, apalagi tentang waktu empat puluh delapan jam yang diberikannya dan jaminannya, sungguh Sungjae tidak ingin Minhyuk mengetahuinya. Selama ini yang Minhyuk tau, appa-nya dulu bekerja di perusahaan Eunkwang namun kini telah berhenti karena penyakitnya dan semua biaya pengobatan sang appa ditanggung oleh Eunkwang yang berbaik hati pada mereka, sedangkan penghasilan eommanya yang sejak dulu bekerja di restoran milik HyunHoon selama ini disimpan dan baru mulai digunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari setelah appa-nya berhenti bekerja. Itulah yang Minhyuk tau, ia tidak pernah tau kalau Eunkwang memberhentikan appa-nya hanya dengan memberi pesangon sebanyak gaji sebulan, ia juga tidak pernah tau kalau uang yang digunakan untuk membiayai pengobatan sang appa adalah uang yang dipinjam eommanya dari Eunkwang dengan bunga tinggi dan dirinya sebagai jaminan. Minhyuk juga tidak pernah tau kalau penghasilan eommanya sejak dahulu ditabung juga sudah habis untuk membayar rumah sakit. Dan satu hal lagi yang Minhyuk tidak pernah tau, rumah yang mereka tempati sekarang bukanlah rumah warisan dari orang tua Sungjae seperti yang ia tau selama ini melainkan rumah pinjaman dari Eunkwang yang akan segera ia minta kembali dan itu berarti dalam waktu dekat mereka harus mendapatkan pinjaman atau kontrakan rumah baru.

"Ne, eomma, Minhyuk pergi dulu, annyeong," pamit Minhyuk sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan Minhyuk benar-benar pergi Sungjae menutup pintu rumah sederhananya dan masuk ke dalam kamar, mengambil sesuatu berbentuk ayam jago yang selama ini selalu disimpannya di dalam lemari pakaian, di antara tumpukan pakaian mereka.

PRANG! (?)

Ayam jago tersebut pecah berkeping-keping, memeperlihatkan gundukkan uang koin yang tertumpah dari perut ayam jago tersebut. Yep, Sungjae membobol tabungannya. Ia terpaksa mengambil uang yang baru mulai disimpannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Jae, kenapa dipecah?" tanya Peniel – suami Sungjae dan tentu saja appa Minhyuk – yang terganggu tidurnya karena suara ayam pecah tadi.

"Kalau tidak dipecah bagaimana bisa kita bayar hutang pada Eunkwang hyung dalam waktu empat puluh delapan jam? Apa kau mau anak kita satu-satunya diambil oleh Eunkwang hyung?"

"Memangnya kalau kau pecah ayam itu uangnya bisa buat melunasi hutang kita? Biarkan saja Minhyuk dibawa oleh Eunkwang, hidupnya akan lebih baik setelahnya," jawabnya enteng.

"Hidup lebih baik? Aku yakin setelah dibawa Eunkwang hyung Minhyuk akan dipekerjakan sebagai budak seumur hidup, disuruh mencuci, ngepel, nyapu, menimba air, memahat patung, membersihkan kotoran ayam, memberi makan sapi, memotong rumput, membangun candi, dan melakukan berbagai pekerjaan berat lainnya." Sungjae menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi dan menggeleng-geleng gaje. "Andwe, andwe, itu semua tidak boleh terjadi."

"Membangun candi? Memangnya kau pikir Eunkwang itu Roro Jonggrang yang minta dibuatkan seribu candi dalam waktu semalam oleh Bandung Bondowoso, sudahlah, berhenti memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu, waktu kita tinggal empat puluh tujuh jam lagi," Peniel mengingatkan dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, hendak membatu menghitung uang koin yang keluar dari perut ayam tadi.

Sadar kalau sedang membuang-buang waktu untuk hal tidak berguna, Sungjae segera menghentikan aktivitas mari-membayangkan-bagaimana-Minhyuk-di-rumah-Eunkwang nya dan mulai menghitung uang-uang koin yang ada di hadapannya bersama sang suami.

.

.

.

.

"Seratus… Seratus sepuluh... Seratus dua puluh… Seratus tiga puluh… Seratus lima puluh… Seratus tujuh puluh… Seratus sembilan puluh… Seratus sembilan puluh lima…. Dua ratus… Yah…. Hanya dua ratus ribu."

PenJae telah selesai menghitung uang-uang yang diambilnya dari perut ayam jago mereka dan hanya mendapatkan dua ratus ribu won saja, sedangkan jumlah yang harus dibayarkan pada Eunkwang dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh tujuh jam lagi adalah tiga puluh juga won, itu berarti dalam waktu yang singkat tersebut mereka harus menghasilkan uang dua puluh sembilan juta delapan ratus ribu won lagi, sebuah jumlah yang kelihatannya mustahil bagi mereka.

"Hyung! Cepat bangun! Usaha sedikit dong, jangan cuma bermalas-malasan, kau mau uri Minhyuk dibawa oleh Tuan Eunkwang yang kejam itu? Cepat usahakan, pinjam tetangga atau gimana gitu," omel Sungjae pada Peniel yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, berbeda dengan sang istri.

"Mau gimana lagi, masa buat hutang baru buat lunasin hutang yang lama, itu namanya gali lubang tutup lubang, sama aja dong," jawab Peniel santai.

Sungjae menarik kedua tangan suaminya, memaksa Peniel untuk bangkit. "Ya gimanapun pokoknya kau harus usaha agar Minhyuk tidak dibawa!" Sungjae mendorong paksa tubuh Peniel keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Ne… Aku usahakan," jawabnya malas-malasan.

.

.

.

.

Karena bingung harus kemana Peniel akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Bang – tetangga mereka.

Tok… Tok… Tok… Tok….

Peniel mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tak berapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut yang terlihat seperti ramen(?).

"Junhong-ah, bisakah aku bertemu dengan appa atau umma-mu?" tanya Peniel pada namja yang diketahui bernama Junhong itu.

"Appa dan umma sedang merayakan anniversary mereka yang ke 20," jawabnya.

"Anniversary ke 20? Kemana? Berangkat kapan? Kapan pulang?"

Junhong yang diberondong dengan berbagai pertanyaan oleh tamunya hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tau.

"Siapa, Junhong-ah?" tanya namja bertubuh pendek yang terlihat berlari menyusul Junhong dari dalam rumah dengan membawa sebuah bola di tangannya.

Junhong tidak menjawab, hanya sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilakan hyungnya untuk melihat sendiri.

"Jongup-ah," sapa Peniel pada namja itu, "kau tau appa dan umma-mu kemana? Dan kapan pulangnya?"

Jongup terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab, "kata appa mereka sedang honey moon ke Manila. Kalau kapan pulangnya kami tidak diberi tau."

Peniel terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan namja bernama Jongup tersebut. "Oh, begitu yaa…. Ya sudahlah, ahjussi pergi dulu, annyeong…."

.

.

.

.

_Sungjae side…_

Dengan membawa sebuah tas kecil berwarna putih Sungjae berlari melewati pertokoan dekat pasar, langkahnya kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah toko, toko perhiasan emas tepatnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat di depan toko itu Sungjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pramuniaga pada Sungjae.

"Ini, saya mau menjual ini." Diserahkannya sebuah tas kecil tadi pada sang pramuniaga yang berdiri di belakang etalase. "Surat-suratnya ada di dalamnya, lengkap."

Namja pramuniaga itu mengangguk kemudian menuangkan isi tas tersebut di atas kaca etalase. Sebuah kalung, dua buah cincin yang terlihat seperti cincin couple, sebuah gelang berukuran kecil, dan beberapa buah perhiasan lainnya. Diambilnya perhiasan-perhiasan tersebut dan ditimbangnya. Setelah memencet-mencet beberapa tombol pada kalkulator dan sedikit berdiskusi pada seorang namja yang duduk di bangku di bagian belakang toko namja tersebut kembali pada Sungjae.

"Semuanya tiga juta tiga ratus ribu."

Sungjae mengangguk. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Setelah dari toko emas dan menjual perhiasannya tadi Sungjae kembali ke rumahnya, bermaksud untuk menyimpan uang itu di dalam rumah.

"Omo! Omo!" pekiknya ketika mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong, ia berpikir pasti barang-barangnya sudah disita oleh Eunkwang, tapi ini kan belum lewat empat puluh delapan jam, masih ada empat puluh lima jam tersisa, kenapa barang-barangnya sudah dibawa? Lagipula perjanjiannya kan yang jadi jaminan adalah Minhyuk, bukan barang-barang perabotan rumahnya. Dan satu lagi, saat ia masuk tadi pintu rumah dalam keadaan terkunci, kalau benar suruhan Eunkwang, masa mereka mengunci kembali pintu seperti sedia kala setelah 'membersihkan' rumahnya?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Omo! Omo!" pekik Sungjae ketika mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong, ia berpikir pasti barang-barangnya sudah disita oleh Eunkwang, tapi ini kan belum lewat empat puluh delapan jam, masih ada empat puluh lima jam tersisa, kenapa barang-barangnya sudah dibawa? Lagipula perjanjiannya kan yang jadi jaminan adalah Minhyuk, bukan barang-barang perabotan rumahnya. Dan satu lagi, saat ia masuk tadi pintu rumah dalam keadaan terkunci, kalau benar suruhan Eunkwang, masa mereka mengunci kembali pintu seperti sedia kala setelah 'membersihkan' rumahnya?

Tanpa membuang waktunya yang berharga lebih lama lagi Sungjae segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengecek setiap ruangan yang ada. Seperti dugaannya, barang-barang di ruangan yang lain – dapur, kamar PenJae, kamar Minhyuk dan teras belakang – juga menghilang entah kemana. Sendok, garpu, piring, gelas, mangkok, chopstick, talenan, pisau, panci, dan kawan-kawannya yang biasa ada di dapur semuanya menghilang, termasuk kompor dan magic jar tentunya.

"Aigoo… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sungjae semakin panik ketika mendapati kamarnya dalam kondisi kosong melompong, tidak ada satu benda pun yang tersisa di ruangan bercat putih tersebut. "Kenapa bantal gulingku juga ikut menghilang? Tidur pakai apa aku malam ini?"

Setelah itu Sungjae menilik kamar di sampingnya – kamar Minhyuk – yang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dari kamarnya, hanya saja di kamar Minhyuk masih tersisa setumpuk buku di sudut ruangan.

"Eomma!" panggil Minhyuk dari arah pintu masuk.

"Aigoo… Eotteokhae? Minhyuk sudah pulang, aku harus bilang apa ke Minhyuk?" Sungjae semakin panik ketika mendengar suara anak semata wayangnya.

"Eomma, barang-barang ke…. Aigoo… Kenapa kamarku dikosongkan juga? Apa kita akan pindah rumah?"

Tiba-tiba Minhyuk muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya, berhadapan dengan Sungjae yang masih memikirkan alasan yang akan diberikannya pada Minhyuk.

"Eh…. Anu…. Rumah kita akan dicat ulang, maka dari itu barang-barang dipindahkan sementara waktu," bohong Sungjae.

Minhyuk hanya mengangguk, mencoba menerima alasan yang diberikan eomma-nya. "Araseo. Kalau begitu aku pergi lagi ya eomma, aku mau menemani Jihoon mencari kado untuk kekasihnya, aku tadi pulang hanya untuk pamit kok karena mungkin nanti aku pulang agak terlambat. Annyeong…" Sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sang eomma Minhyuk kembali melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Minhyuk bersama Roh Jihoon, Peniel masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah sumringah seperti orang yang baru menang undian.

"Sungjae… Yeobo…," panggilnya.

Sungjae yang melihat senyum lima jari suaminya langsung meledak, "ya! Suami pabo! Barang-barang di rumah kita hilang semua dan kau masih bisa senyum-senyum seperti itu eoh?"

Peniel mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. "Aku membawa uang, yeobo," pamernya.

Sungjae segera merebut kantung plastik berisi uang tersebut dan menghitungnya secara cepat.

"Delapan juta lima ratus tujuh puluh ribu won, ditambah dengan uangku tiga juta lima ratus ribu, jadinya dua belas juta tujuh puluh ribu. Hutang kita tiga puluh juta, berarti kita masih kurang tujuh belas juta sembilan ratus tiga puluh ribu won lagi," Sungjae menyimpulkan. "Waktu kita tinggal tersisa empat puluh empat jam lagi, bagaimana ini?"

"Tadi aku ke rumah BangHim, tapi mereka lagi honey moon ke Manila, apa kita perlu menunggu mereka pulang?"

Sungjae menggeleng. "Ani… Kalau menunggu mereka pulang kita pasti terlambat, kita harus cari jalan yang lain."

Hening sejenak.

Tiba-tiba Sungjae teringat sesuatu. "Hyung! Darimana kau dapat uang delapan juta lebih ini? Kau tidak mencuri kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Peniel menggeleng pasti. "Tentu tidak, emangnya aku ada tampang kriminal? Aku mendapatkannya dengan cara yang benar."

Sungjae menyipitkan matanya. "Cara yang benar?"

"Ne, mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah."

"Aku seperti pernah dengar atau membaca kata-kata itu, tapi dimana ya?"

"Tentu saja di kantor pegadaian," jawab Peniel dengan polosnya.

Suasana kembali hening.

Sungjae sedang loading, dan kemudian….

"YAK! DASAR SUAMI PABO! JADI SEMUA BARANG DI RUMAH KITA KAU GADAIKAN, BEGITU?!"

Peniel mengangguk-angguk lucu sambil terus memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah apanya, ini sih menambah masalah. Kalau semuanya kau gadaikan lalu malam ini kita tidur pakai apa? Masak dengan apa? Lalu ganti baju dengan apa? Baju-baju kita kau gadaikan juga eoh?"

Lagi-lagi Peniel mengangguk. "Aku tidak sempat mengeluarkannya dari dalam lemari tadi, jadi aku bawa seisinya, mumpung tadi Taekwoon hyung lewat dengan mobil pick-up jadi aku numpang sekalian bawa barang-barang ke pegadaian, hehehehe…," jawabnya seolah tanpa dosa.

"Aigoo… Salah apa aku bisa punya suami sepertimu…"

.

.

.

CEKLEK!

Pintu rumah PenJaeMin terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang namja tampan dari balik daun pintu.

"Eomma… Appa…. Aku pulang…"

Minhyuk melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di lantai samping pintu – karena rak sepatu yang biasanya ada disitu udah pindah ke kantor pegadaian.

"Uri Minhyuk sudah pulang rupanya, tapi maaf malam ini kita tidak bisa makan karena kompor dan alat masak yang lainnya sudah dipindahkan," ucap Sungjae dengan wajah menyesal.

"Gwenchana, eomma. Aku sudah makan bersama Jihoon tadi," jawab Minhyuk. "Jadi kapan rumah kita akan mulai dicat?"

Sungjae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Peniel, menyuruh suaminya itu untuk diam saja.

"Ehm, mungkin besok pagi, Minhyukkie," jawab Sungjae asal.

"Ooo…Lalu barang-barang kita sementara ini dipindahkan kemana? Kok baju-baju juga dibawa semua?"

Sungjae memberi kode pada Peniel agar ia yang menjawabnya.

"Itu… Barang-barang kita appa titipkan di rumah Kim Hyung Soo hyung," bohong Peniel.

"Kalau begitu aku kesana sebentar ne, mau ambil baju ganti," ucap Minhyuk.

"Jangan!" cegah Sungjae dengan cepat, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Minhyuk agar kembali duduk, karena kalau sampai Minhyuk benar-benar pergi ke rumah Kim Hyung Soo a.k.a Kwill maka kebohongan mereka akan terungkap. "Besok pagi saja biar eomma yang ambilkan, sekarang sudah malam."

.

.

.

Karena tidak tega membiarkan anak semata wayangnya tidur di lantai maka PenJae menitipkan Minhyuk di rumah Roh Jihoon untuk tidur disana sementara waktu – sampai mereka mendapatkan uang untuk menebus kasur Minhyuk yang digadaikan di pegadaian. Sedangkan PenJae terpaksa tidur di lantai yang hanya beralaskan tikar – itupun tikar pinjaman dari tetangga mereka yang baik hati, Park Jiyeon.

**TBC**

_Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca + review ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Waktu terus berjalan dan PenJae terus berusaha mencari uang tambahan – untuk membayar hutang mereka kepada Eunkwang – tanpa sepengetahuan Minhyuk. PenJae yang sudah pusing dibuat semakin pusing oleh anak mereka yang terus bertanya.

"Appa, eomma, kenapa belum beli cat-nya?"

"Appa, eomma, kapan jadinya rumah kita akan mulai dicat?"

"Appa, eomma, nantinya kamar Minhyuk mau dicat warna apa?"

"Appa, eomma, kenapa Minhyuk tidak boleh mengambil baju-baju Minhyuk di rumah Kim Hyungsoo ahjussi?"

Sungjae terpaksa terus berbohong kepada anaknya, ia tidak ingin Minhyuk menjadi sedih, marah, ataupun stress jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ia terlalu memanjakan Minhyuk.

Empat puluh tujuh jam tiga puluh lima menit telah berlalu dan PenJae baru berhasil mengumpulkan uang delapan belas juta won, mengumpulkan dua belas juta lagi dalam waktu dua puluh lima menit adalah hal yang mustahil, maka dari itu Sungjae memilih untuk mengamankan Minhyuk terlebih dahulu sebelum Eunkwang datang.

"Minhyuk-ah, kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Sungjae mencoba menyuruh Minhyuk untuk pergi, karena ia tidak mungkin terang-terangan mengusir Minhyuk ataupun memintanya untuk bersembunyi.

"Sekarang kan hari Minggu, eomma," jawab Minhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah beda kotak di tangannya.

Sungjae baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari Minggu, "oh iya, sekarang Minggu ya, eomma lupa, hehehe… Lalu kenapa tidak pergi bersama Roh Jihoon seperti biasanya?"

"Jihoon sedang berkencan ke kebun binatang."

"Kau sendiri tidak berkencan dengan kekasihmu?"

"Kekasih? Minhyuk tidak punya eomma, huwaaaa…." Kini Minhyuk malah menangis sambil memeluk tubuh eommanya.

Sungjae balas memeluk Minhyuk dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. "Uljima, masa anak eomma nangis cuma gara-gara gak punya pacar."

Tok… Tok… Tok….

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi mereka. Sungjae melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ah, sajangnim…" Sungjae gelagapan(?) ketika mendapati Eunkwang telah berada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang di bibirnya sementara Minhyuk masih berada di dalam rumah. Sejujurnya Sungjae merasa hari ini Eunkwang terlihat lebih tampan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya dengan sebuah kacamata, rambut yang disisir rapi, kemeja putih berlengan panjang, celana panjang hitam, dan juga sepatu hitam (bayangin Eunkwang pas di MV When I Was Your Man).

"Bolehkah saya masuk?" pertanyaan Eunkwang menyadarkan Sungjae dari lamunannya.

"Tentu, silakan masuk," Sungjae mempersilakan Eunkwang – pemilik rumah ini yang sebenarnya – untuk masuk.

Minhyuk masih duduk di sudut ruangan seperti sebelumnya saat Eunkwang masuk dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Kedua bola mata Eunkwang melirik Minhyuk dari balik kacamatanya, sementara Minhyuk yang dilirik hanya balas memandang Eunkwang dengan bingung.

"Apa kalian sudah berencana untuk kabur?" tanya Eunkwang ketika menyadari kondisi rumah yang kosong melompong.

"Kabur?" tanya Minhyuk bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak, sajangnim, kami…." Sungjae tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab dengan jujur kalau semua perabotan rumah tangga mereka telah digadaikan untuk membayar hutang kepadanya tapi ada Minhyuk disitu, berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau mereka akan mengecat rumah seperti alasan yang diberikannya pada Minhyuk juga tidak mungkin karena Eunkwang tau benar kalau mereka tidak memiliki uang ekstra untuk mengecat rumah.

"Yeobo, aku mendapatkannya!" teriak Peniel dari arah luar rumah, beberapa detik kemudian namja itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah amplop tebal di tangannya. "Yongguk hyung sudah pulang…."

Sungjae memberi kode pada suaminya agar tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ada Eunkwang dan Minhyuk disitu.

Sungjae menerima amplop itu kemudian menyatukan isinya dengan uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan sebelumnya.

"Minhyuk, bisa kau belikan minuman untuk kami?" pinta Sungjae, ia tidak ingin Minhyuk melihatnya menyerahkan uang itu pada Eunkwang.

Eunkwang mencegah Minhyuk yang hendak bangkit dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak perlu, Minhyukkie. Duduklah."

"Bagiamana? Kalian sudah mendapatkannya?" kini Eunkwang berbicara pada PenJae.

"Sudah, sajangnim, ini." Sungjae menyerahkan uang itu kepada Eunkwang.

Minhyuk hanya memangan eommanya dan Eunkwang secara bergantian, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Eunkwang menghitungnya secara cepat. "Kenapa hanya tiga puluh juta?"

"Memang hanya segitu kan?" Seingat Sungjae, jumlah hutangnya memang hanya tiga puluh juta.

"Itu kan hanya induknya, kalau dengan anak bunganya jadi lima puluh sembilan juta."

"Lima puluh sembilan juta?" tanya Sungjae memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

Eunkwang mengangguk pasti. "Ya, kalau dihitung dengan bunganya, ini rinciannya." Ia menyodorkan sebuah buku berisi rincian hutang-hutang PenJae berserta dengan rincian bunganya.

"Lagipula kalau kalian melunasi hutang kalian dengan cara berhutang pada orang lain itu akan membuat kalian terlilit hutang seumur hidup. Lebih baik kalian berikan jaminanny padaku dan aku akan menghapus semua hutang kalian, juga membayar semua hutang kalian diluar sana. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat," ujarnya.

PenJae berpadangan beberapa saat, seperti berunding dengan kode yang hanya mereka berdua yang tau.

Minhyuk dibuat semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan tiga orang namja di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu berunding, kalian tidak memiliki pilihan lain," potong Eunkwang. "Minhyukkie, ayo ikut aku sekarang dan akan kuubah hidup kalian menjadi lebih baik."

"Tapi…."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Minhyukkie. Oh ya, kalian, Peniel dan Sungjae, kalian boleh ikut kalau kalian mau."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Karena tidak bisa menolak lagi PenJae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani Minhyuk, jadilah mereka kini tengah berada di rumah Eunkwang.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Minhyuk," ucap Eunkwang membuka pembicaraan.

Saat ini Eunkwang dan PenJae sedang duduk bertiga di ruang tengah, sedangkan Minhyuk sudah tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Rencananya aku dan Minhyuk akan menikah satu bulan lagi. Dan Minhyuk sudah menyetujuinya, aku sudah melamarnya satu minggu yang lalu dan ia mau menikah denganku. Aku dan Minhyuk sengaja merencanakan ini semua karena menurutnya kalian tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kami jika tidak seperti ini caranya," lanjutnya.

"Jadi, sebelumnya sajangnim dan Minhyuk sudah memiliki hubungan?" tanya Sungjae.

Peniel yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti hanya diam saja.

Eunkwang mengangguk pasti. "Ne, kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Minhyuk."

"Tapi, Minhyuk tidak pernah berbicara perihal hubungan kalian pada kami, jadi bagaimana bisa kalian menyimpulkan bahwa kami tidak setuju?"

"Ne, aku setuju dengan Sungjae, bagaimana bisa kalian menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Peniel yang sudah mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi setuju dengan istrinya.

"Menurut Minhyuk, ia pernah menanyakan pada kalian walaupun tidak secara langsung dan kalian memberi jawaban yang kesimpulannya kalian tidak merestui hubungan kami. Tapi sekarang, aku harap kalian mau merestui hubungan kami, aku dan Minhyuk sudah saling mencintai."

"Ne, appa, eomma. Aku dan Eunkwang hyung saling mencintai dan kami telah menjalin hubungan selama lebih dari dua tahun," tambah Minhyuk yang entah sejak kapan telah terbangun dan berdiri di belakang sofa yang ditempati PenJae.

"Minhyukkie? Kau bangun, chagi?" Sungjae buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Minhyuk begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Aku bangun karena haus eomma, tapi saat berjalan dari kamar ke dapur aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, mianhae…"

"Gwencahana, chagi." Sungjae menarik Minhyuk untuk berputar dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian merestui pernikahan kami?" Eunkwang meminta kepastian.

Peniel menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau yakin, chagi? Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?" sebelum menjawab Sungjae terlebih dahulu memastikan bahwa Minhyuk benar-benar mencintai calon suaminya.

Minhyuk mengangguk pasti. "Ne, eomma, aku sudah sangat yakin kalau aku mencintai Eunkwang hyung. Jadi bagaimana, eomma setuju kan?" Minhyuk mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

Sungjae tersenyum kemudian menarik tubuh Minhyuk dan memeluknya erat. "Tentu saja. Asalkan sajangnim bersedia menebus semua perabotan rumah yang digadaikan Peniel hyung gara-gara rencana kalian ini."

"Araseo…," jawab Eunkwang pasti.

**END**

Mian, kalau endingnya mengecewakan T.T

overall, thanks buat yang uda mau baca, apalagi review...

Annyeong... ^^ Sampai bertemu di ff gaje saya yang lainnya...


End file.
